


Last Minute

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [100]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel seufzte. Wenn es etwas gab, was er haßte, dann war es zu packen.>Post in meinem LJgeschrieben für den Adventskalender auf 120-Minuten





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Packen  
> 120-Minuten-Prompt: in letzter Sekunde  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Slash, Humor  
> Handlung: Thiel seufzte. Wenn es etwas gab, was er haßte, dann war es zu packen.  
> Länge: ~ 1.000 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten (?)  
> A/N: Das Bingo-Prompt hat mir schon vor einigen Wochen eine Idee für den Anfang gegeben, und das 130-Minuten Prompt dann endlich auch eine Idee fürs Ende :)

~*~*~

 

_15.55 Uhr in der Thiel’schen Wohnung_

Thiel seufzte. Wenn es etwas gab, was er haßte, dann war es zu packen. Schlimm genug wenn man sich morgens entscheiden mußte, was man anzog – er bevorzugte da die Methode, einfach nach dem zu greifen, was gerade im Schlafzimmer rumlag, solange es noch einigermaßen erträglich roch – aber sich gleich für mehrere Tage zu überlegen, was man brauchte, war nervig hoch drei. Das schob er gerne mal auf bis zum allerletzten Moment, wenn Boerne quasi schon vor der Tür hupte. Zum Glück ging es diesmal nur um vier Tage. Das war dann ja ziemlich einfach: drei Unterhosen, drei Paar Socken – hatte er noch drei Paar, die ganz waren? -, drei T-Shirts. Jeans und Pulli wechselte er zuhause ja auch nicht jeden Tag. Seine Zahnbürste sollte er natürlich auch nicht vergessen. Und ob er wohl was zu lesen mitnehmen sollte? Nur für den Fall der Fälle. Aber was? Herbert hatte ihm da letztens so einen Krimi geschenkt, aber das erinnerte ihn vielleicht doch zu sehr an die Arbeit. Naja, einstecken konnte er den ja mal, schadete ja nix. Er ging nochmal ins Bad, wegen der Zahnbürste, und dann nochmal durch die Wohnung um zu kontrollieren, ob auch alle Fenster zu waren.

Fünf nach vier. Und wo blieb jetzt Boerne?

 

*~*~*

 

_15.55 Uhr in der Boerne‘schen Wohnung_

Sollte er den mittleren oder lieber den großen Koffer nehmen? Wenn der große nicht ganz voll wurde, knitterten die Sachen erfahrungsgemäß mehr. Aber im mittleren könnte es zu eng werden, und das war dann auch nicht besser. Vor allem, wenn seine Bücher und der Kulturbeutel dann direkt auf die Anzüge drückten. Vielleicht sollte er einfach den kleinen und den mittleren nehmen – den kleinen für alles Unförmige und nicht knitternde, und den mittleren dann nur für die Kleidung. Boerne nickte zufrieden. Ja, das hörte sich gut an. Er hakte den ersten Punkt seiner Liste ab. Kofferentscheidung getroffen. Und damit ging es zu Punkt zwei: „Auswahl der erforderlichen Kleidung“. Er war immerhin vier Tage weg, das bedeutete also drei mal Unterwäsche, drei Oberhemden, sofern diese zu allen Anzügen paßten, also lieber doch ein paar mehr, damit er unterwegs bei der Kombination noch etwas Auswahl hatte. Am besten nahm er drei weiße Hemden mit, die zu allen Anzügen paßten, und dann jeweils noch eines, das besonders gut zu einem der Anzüge paßte. Sehr gut. Dann also – war das etwa schon Thiel, der da klingelte? Er sah auf die Uhr. Zehn nach vier. Das war doch viel zu früh!

 

~*~*~

 

„Wo bleibst du denn!“ Das war ja nicht zu fassen, Boerne hatte noch nicht mal Schuhe an, und die Krawatte fehlte auch noch!

„Was machst du denn schon hier?“

„Wir wollten um vier los.“ Er schielte auf Boernes Armbanduhr. „Und es ist jetzt –“

„Um fünf.“

„Ich weiß ganz genau, daß du gesagt hast, wir –“

„Außerdem ist es jetzt schon fast viertel nach vier! Hast du wieder auf die letzte Sekunde mit dem Packen angefangen? Inzwischen wundert es mich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr, warum du ständig überall zu spät kommst, bei dem Zeitmanagement. Du mußt fürs Packen mindestens –“

„Hier.“ Endlich hatte er die SMS gefunden, die Boerne ihm vor einigen Tagen geschickt hatte. „Es geht um sieben los, steht da. Und deswegen wolltest du um vier losfahren.“

Boerne wurde blaß.

Eigentlich sollten sie sich lieber beeilen, denn ausgerechnet zu diesem Termin wollte er nun wirklich nicht zu spät kommen, aber andererseits konnte er so eine Steilvorlage dann doch nicht auslassen. „Das Gedächtnis ist auch nicht mehr das, was es mal war, hm?“ Immerhin hatte Boerne schon wieder mit dem leidigen Thema Pünktlichkeit angefangen, da geschah ihm das ganz recht.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie mir das passieren konnte.“ Boerne sah noch einmal auf die SMS, als könnte das etwas an ihrem Inhalt ändern, und dann wieder hoch. „So etwas ist mir noch nie –“

„Ja, jetzt komm lieber. Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es vielleicht noch. Du hast ja ordentlich Zeitpuffer für Staus und was weiß ich nicht alles eingeplant. Und du bist doch garantiert schon beim Packen?“

Boerne hob ein Klemmbrett hoch. Erster Punkt – abgestrichen. Na das sah doch ganz gut aus.

„Hauptsache, du hast nicht vergessen deiner Schwester zu sagen, daß ich mitkomme.“

…

„Boerne? Du _hast_ doch deiner Schwester gesagt, daß ich komme?“

Boerne ignorierte ihn und zückte sein Handy. „Hanne? … Nein, ich wollte nur sagen, wir kommen ein paar Minuten später. Ein Notfall.“

Thiel atmete erleichtert aus. Für ein paar Sekunden hatte Boerne ihn echt in Panik versetzt.

„Ja genau, wir.“

…

„Thiel kommt mit.“

…

„Warum? Weil wir Weihnachten genauso ungern getrennt verbringen wie Bernd und du.“

Boerne hielt das Telefon für einige Sekunden vom Ohr weg und zog eine Grimasse. „Wir müssen dann los, bis gleich!“

Thiel kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?“

Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ist es deine Schwester oder meine? Ich weiß schon, wie das am besten geht. Das ist wie bei einem Pflaster, man darf nicht lange zögern. Ein Ruck, und es ist ab.“

„Du kannst doch nicht drei Stunden vorm Weihnachtsessen deiner Schwester erzählen, daß wir –“

„Sie macht doch sowieso immer viel zu viel, das reicht auch für einen mehr. Und bis wir da sind, hat sie sich wieder beruhigt und an den Gedanken gewöhnt. Das ist die perfekte Lösung.“

Thiel schüttelte der Kopf. „Jetzt gib’s einfach zu, du hast das ganze so lange aufgeschoben, bis du es komplett vergessen hast.“

„Und wenn, Herr ich-mach-das-kurz-vor-knapp?“

„Aber nicht bei sowas wichtigem!“

Boerne sah auf die Uhr. „Zwanzig nach vier. Wenn wir uns jetzt nicht beeilen, wird die Gans wirklich noch kalt.“

„Boerne …“

„Ja.“

„Was jetzt? Ja, du hast recht, wir wollten schon um vier –“

„Ja, ich habe das solange aufgeschoben, bis es fast zu spät war.“ Boerne sah ihn an. „Aber jetzt weiß sie es. Und –“

In Anbetracht ihres knappen Zeitfensters dauerte der Kuß viel zu lange. Aber andererseits … es war Weihnachten, endlich wußten alle Bescheid, und so eine Gans, die konnte auch mal ein paar Minuten warten.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
